Ninja in a Devil's World
by Hail Emperor Naruto
Summary: Naruto's life was good. Yeah, he was in another world, but when had he ever he let a small think like that stop him from enjoying life? Plus, this world was kind of fun, and it had a number of benefits. Two in particular.


**Hah, I'm back. For all of you grumbling about no update for High School Maelstrom, I warned you that my next update was probably going to be something different. Admittedly, this story isn't the one I was planning at the time though. This story idea was actually birthed from a lemon idea of mine. There aren't any lemons in it, but there is something in there for you perverts. I hope you all enjoy it.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Men_! Match."

The two kendo practitioners came to a stop when the referee called that. Stepping away from each other, they bowed to each other respectfully. The one who had scored the hit to the opponent's head to end the match reached up to remove the kendo helmet he was wearing, the _men_.

With the constrictive helmet removed, the participant's head and facial features were revealed. Bright, spiky blonde hair was released, partially concealed by the _tenugui_ he was wearing as a head wrap to absorb his sweat. Cerulean blue eyes peered out from between sweat soaked bangs. The unique whisker marks stretched from the wide smile he was sporting.

"You really gave me a run, Kimiko. I barely managed that last shot," the blonde claimed animatedly.

His opponent removed their own _men_, showing that she was a female slightly older than the blonde. Kimiko was the captain of the Kuoh Kendo Club. Breathing deeply and wiping off her own sweat, she then looked him in the eyes as she replied, "Thanks, but we both knew you were going to win. Your speed is ridiculous, Naruto. I can barely follow your _shinai_ when you get going."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. Better not tell her he was making sure to control his speed and reflexes, otherwise she wouldn't have stood a chance. He quickly commented, "I might have speed, but you definitely got the skill. I could never do half the stuff you managed."

"Well you aren't exactly trained in kendo, you just drop by. I certainly wouldn't want to be your opponent in a fist fight, where you are trained," Kimiko pointed out.

"Thanks for the spar, Kimiko," Naruto stated with a grin.

"I should be thanking you. You are welcome here anytime. You've really pushed a number of the members here. It's a shame we don't compete. We might stand a chance of making nationals if we did," Kimiko remarked calmly.

Naruto shot her a grin before he walked over to a bench on the sidelines. Sitting down, Naruto allowed himself to relax slightly. He quickly got started removing the restrictive pieces of kendo equipment Kimiko had forced him to wear. The _kote_, padded gloves, _dō_, breastplate, _tare_, waist and groin protector, and finally the _tenugui_ around his head. His _kendogi _and _hakama _were now revealed. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Naruto leaned backwards and took a few deep breaths.

"Ano, Naruto-senpai. I have a towel for you," a quiet voice spoke up from beside him.

Naruto looked over to see one of the first years. Taking the towel, Naruto gave her a bright grin as he replied, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The girl blushed slightly, but then stuttered, "Y-Your phone was also ringing. I-I didn't look in it. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he took the phone she was holding out. She quickly moved away, seemingly embarrassed. Naruto just chuckled before he wiped his face with the towel she gave him. He then checked his phone for the email he had received.

_Brat, some issues have come up on my end. I'll be a day late. Just warning you. I won't be home tonight like planned. Have fun, hopefully with those girls of yours. I fully endorse you having some fun with-_

Naruto stopped reading there. He didn't feel like reading a paragraph of encouragement to have 'fun'. That's just Jiraiya being Ero-Sennin.

Placing his phone down, Naruto contemplated the last few years.

Naruto had only been on the training trip with Jiraiya for a month when trouble happened. Akatsuki tracked them down. A man wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a spiral mask had ambushed them. Jiraiya had battled the man, using some awesome collaboration technique with two old toads. The battle had turned into a stalemate. The man had some weird defensive technique that caused all attacks to pass right through him, and Jiraiya had been able to sense where the man appeared. Unfortunately, Naruto's reckless streak came into play. He tried to help Jiraiya. Naruto had proved useless against the man, and had been severely injured. He would have been captured if not for Jiraiya. Driving the man back, Jiraiya had bought enough time for Naruto to bring forth some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Now facing off against a Sage Mode Jiraiya and a Kyuubified Naruto, the masked man had attempted some sort of space-time technique on them.

Naruto still doesn't quite get it, but Jiraiya had explained what happened. Apparently the combination of senjutsu and Bijuu chakra had interfered with the space-time technique. Instead of ending up wherever the man had meant to send them, they quite literally traveled worlds. Naruto and Jiraiya ended up being dropped in the mountains of Hokkaido.

It had taken them a while to figure out the situation after that, but they managed. Their summoning still worked, but it took far more chakra. Jiraiya had been able to send a status update to Tsunade, and had even been able to be reverse summoned back to their original world. Naruto was not so lucky. Reverse Summoning worked by the same principles as regular summoning. The more powerful the person or animal being summoned, the more chakra it took. Originally any high-level toad had been capable of summoning Jiraiya in their original world, but in this world only the two elder toads could manage to summon him. It apparently left them exhausted as well. Naruto was even worse, with the Kyuubi in his gut alongside his own massive chakra reserves. No toad was capable of reverse summoning him. Basically, Naruto was stuck in this world till the toads and Konoha figured out a more efficient means of traveling the worlds. With Naruto stuck, it was only natural that Jiraiya had to stay as well. To watch over him.

Naruto arrived in this world when he was thirteen. He was now seventeen. A lot had happened in the four years. The first year had been especially difficult. Naruto and Jiraiya hadn't been capable of speaking Japanese at the time. The first year had been centered on just learning the language. Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya were exactly intellectually gifted, so it took a full year before they could communicate with the natives. The lack of a proper teacher didn't help either. They just relied on a book Jiraiya somehow obtained. Even then their conversations with locals required frequent hand motions.

After two years, Naruto had become somewhat proficient in Japanese. Which caused Jiraiya to gain the idea that he should attend to school. Of course Jiraiya chose an all-girls' school that had just turned coed. Kuoh Academy. It hadn't been easy for Naruto to fit in. He'd still had a noticeable accent, and hadn't quite adjusted to the different social and cultural customs of Japan. He had quickly become 'that weird foreign kid.'

It wouldn't be Naruto if he just gave up though. Naruto spent hours talking to random people in the city, to both improve his language skills and learn the proper social customs of the locals. He'd studied relentlessly to improve his grades, not wanting to be known as stupid. Finally he started his crusade to make friends at the school. He did this mainly by visiting clubs. Despite not joining any, Naruto made it a habit of participating in many different clubs after school. Using that, Naruto was capable of interacting with many different students. He had decided to make friends, even if it was by pure stubbornness.

Naruto liked to think he succeeded. He certainly had a good number of friends, and many acquaintances. He had even succeeded in the romance department.

The Kendo Club was one of his more frequent haunts, for a number of reasons. Naruto focused on the physical clubs, allowing him to train some in the process of socializing. Kuoh was noticeably lacking in clubs directly related in some form to fighting, so the Kendo Club was one of the best training opportunities for Naruto. The Kendo Club was nearly all female as well. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he tried not to question it. While not a huge factor, it was nice to have some eye candy. Finally, there were two other reasons that he frequently came to the Kendo Club. Major reasons.

"Tired, Naruto-kun. I'm shocked that Mr. Stamina can run out of steam," a teasing voice spoke up.

Naruto looked up to look at the speaker. Naruto easily recognized her. Ueda Murayama. She was a second year, like Naruto. Her brunette hair was mostly done up in two high ponytails, using two red ribbons. Her bangs were cut straight just above her eyes, except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a hazel color, and she had nice, creamy skin. Of an average height, standing around 5 foot 4 inches, Murayama was gifted with a very nice figure. Easily the best in the Kendo Club. Personality wise, Murayama was a willful and confident girl. Quick to speak her mind, she tended to be a bit on the blunt side.

Another girl was just behind her. Shimizu Katase could usually be found at Murayama's side. Similarly a second year, Katase had short hair that only went down to her shoulders. The coloring was very unique. A very light pink, with just a slight reddish-orange tint. Her bangs were held out of her face by a white hairband, displaying her forehead. Her eyes were a darker shade of pink than her hair. Katase was a bit paler than Murayama, as well as two inches shorter. Her body was a bit slimmer than Murayama's, although still quite remarkable for a girl her age. Katase was a bit quieter than Murayama, although no less willful. She was also a bit more polite, except when angered. Then she can be just as harsh.

These two were the people Naruto was closest to in the entire school. So he grinned cockily as he replied to Murayama's taunt, "Please. I'm nowhere near tired. All this equipment is just hot as hell."

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun," Murayama said in a tone that spoke of her disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, I'll prove it. I'll take on everyone here one after another. If I'm not stuck inside one of these stupid suits, I won't break a sweat," Naruto proclaimed boldly.

"Quiet, you two. Club time is almost over, Murayama. Don't get Naruto going or it will take an hour to calm him down. Naruto, don't take the bait even when you know she is playing with you," Katase quickly interrupted, reprimanding both of them.

This was the usual with them. Murayama would tease Naruto, who was too excitable and impulsive to let it pass. Katase would then step in…or watch in amusement if she was in a certain mood.

Both the girls sat on the same bench as Naruto, who quickly asked, "Do you two want to eat with me after the club ends?"

"We always do," Murayama replied quickly.

"I know, but it's always best to ask in case you two have something to do," Naruto pointed out in return.

"We wouldn't ever miss our meal with you, Naruto-kun," Katase claimed.

Grinning at that, Naruto sat back as he watched the Kendo Club start slowing down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thirty minutes later Naruto was walking alongside Katase and Murayama. The three had changed out of the _kendogi _and _hakama_ uniform of the Kendo Club. The two girls were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms. Naruto was wearing a modified version of the male uniform. He discarded the black blazer and black ribbon around the neck entirely. He then left the white undershirt unbuttoned, revealing the burnt orange, short sleeved shirt underneath.

The three were walking from the Kendo Club to the school yard. The Kendo clubroom was in the back of the school, just within the forest that encompassed the entire rear of the school grounds. The school grounds were in the front of the school grounds. So they were skirting the forest line up towards the front of the school. Not exactly the fastest route, but it served a purpose for the three.

Katase looked around before announcing, "No one is around."

"Great," Naruto said as he quickly closed with Katase. Gently grasping her chin with one hand, he raised her head so that the two were looking at each other. Lowering his head, Naruto touched his lips to the far shorter girl's. The kiss started out as a chaste touch of their lips, but quickly escalated. One of Naruto's hands grabbed onto the back of Katase's head as he deepened the kiss. Katase moaned as Naruto's tongue explored her mouth. Finally Naruto pulled away from the kiss. Katase's eyes were glazed over from the passionate kiss.

Turning away from the dazed Katase, Naruto gestured for Murayama to approach. She quickly did that, and the two locked lips. Murayama wasn't as submissive as Katase, and eagerly deepened the kiss on her own. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle Naruto eventually won. After a few more seconds, that kiss ended as well.

As soon as Naruto and Murayama detached from each other, Murayama turned to Katase. Grabbing the back of Katase's head, the brunette quickly pulled the pinkette in for a passionate kiss. A scene Naruto gladly watched. After a good ten seconds, the two pulled apart.

"I really can't stand not being able to do that when I want," Murayama declared, with Naruto and Katase both agreeing.

Yep, Naruto was currently dating both Murayama and Katase. Although that was a bad way of putting it. It was a three-way relationship. If anything, Naruto was the extra.

Murayama and Katase were always together, and everyone knew they were best friends. What most people didn't realize was that it went deeper than that. Living on the same street since they were babies, they were childhood friends who told everything to each other. When they both hit puberty, they started 'experimenting' with each other to satisfy their curiosity. Those experiments had eventually caused the two to realize that they were just as attracted to girls, especially to each other. The two naturally fell together after that, starting a secret relationship.

Then enter Naruto. Naruto and Katase had been in the same class as first years, and Naruto had quickly developed a crush on her. Naruto would admit the crush stemmed from Katase's similarities to Sakura. Pink hair, even if Katase's was a lighter shade, and a prominent forehead. By the middle of the year, they were close enough for Naruto to ask her out. She naturally refused, considering she was involved with Murayama.

Murayama had stepped in then. She was friendly with Naruto from his visits to the Kendo Club, and felt guilty since she was the main reason he was rejected. She was the one to comfort him. After that the two went from friendly acquaintances to close friends. A process that left Murayama feeling attracted to Naruto.

Feeling guilty about her feelings, Murayama confessed to Katase. After talking, Katase admitted that she had been somewhat interested in Naruto as well. After more talking, the two actually confronted Naruto. Revealing their secret relationship to him, they then proposed that the three start an open relationship with each other. Naruto would be dating both of them, but they would be dating each other as well as Naruto. Naruto did the obvious thing and accepted. What guy wouldn't love to be allowed to date two different girls at once? It helped that Naruto genuinely liked both as well. As for the two dating each other as well as him…watching the two make out was one of the hottest things Naruto had ever seen. Girl on girl FTW!

Enough said.

The relationship was a secret from their fellow students. Katase and Murayama had felt awkward enough about it when it first started to not reveal it to their friends, and they have seemingly decided to stick with it. Naruto's inclusion only strengthened their desire to keep it a secret. Their three-way relationship was unusual enough that it would draw attention, not all of it good.

It wasn't totally a secret though. The three of them had told their respective families/guardian of the situation. Both Katase and Murayama's parents were uncomfortable with it all. They didn't outright refuse to accept it, but it was clear they were hoping this was just a phase. As for Jiraiya…the self-proclaimed super pervert had claimed he was never prouder of Naruto. He even proclaimed that Naruto had surpassed the Yondaime with this achievement.

Happy at the brief shows of affection, the three started moving again. They typically did this throughout the day. Quick embraces and kisses. Maybe it was because it was a secret, but they enjoyed being able to sneak moments like this.

Finally reaching the school yard, the three sat on the grass. With clubs ending, many students were leaving. A number were emulating their group though in sitting down to eat some pre-packed meals. Katase and Murayama pulled out some obento's, but Naruto just stayed put.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun. Sorry I'm late," a girl with black hair said as she jogged up to him while holding a large bag.

Naruto just smiled at her as he replied kindly, "No need to apologize, Kiku. The opposite. I should be thanking you for bringing this to me, and the entire Cooking Club for doing this for me every day."

"It is no trouble, Uzumaki-kun. We always have leftovers anyway," the girl claimed happily. Reaching into the bag, she started pulling out numerous containers of food as she explained, "Today we focused on French cuisine. Much of what we made consists of different pastries, but there are a few full dishes that a few of our members went all out on."

"It sounds great. Do you want to eat with us, Kiku?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

The girl really looked like she wanted to, but reluctantly told him, "I'd love to, but I have something scheduled."

"That's a shame," Naruto quickly stated, being honest. He was always up for hanging out with more people. "Tell the Cooking Club I'll be joining in Thursday."

"Got it. See you then, Uzumaki-kun," the girl said as she moved away from the group.

Naruto quickly sat down by Murayama and Katase, who were both sending him queer looks. Blinking, Naruto asked, "What?"

"Just wondering what we should be feeling about an entire club of girls making food for our boyfriend every day," Murayama replied bluntly.

"It isn't like that. You heard her. They have leftovers every day," Naruto quickly exclaimed.

"Leftovers they could take home themselves. Instead they put it all together and deliver it to you. Not to mention the quality of the food has increased. The Cooking Club used to make cookies and cakes. Now they're making things like French cuisine. What was it yesterday, Thai? That's a bit too fancy to count as leftovers. It's obvious they are preparing stuff specifically for you," Murayama pointed out.

Conceding that point, Naruto quickly argued, "That doesn't mean what you are implying. It is only natural for them to try harder for someone else. Not like they would go the extra mile when they know they'll be eating it. People naturally want to make good impressions on others."

"Yeah, but this isn't just an extra mile. This is a full marathon. That does imply something," Murayama countered.

"No, it doesn't. You're just reading into things," Naruto claimed stubbornly. Smirking, he quickly added, "Plus, I'd happily accept bento's from you two."

Blushing slightly, Murayama quickly exclaimed, "You wish."

"Yeah, just because we're girls doesn't mean we need to make you food, Naruto-kun," Katase said before continuing with a slight blush on her cheek, "Plus, you know Murayama and I aren't good at cooking."

"I'd eat it anyway," Naruto quickly declared. "Eating food prepared by one's girlfriend is apparently a much desired event for guys in Japan."

"Correction. Just eating food made by a girl with you in mind is enough for most guys in Japan. They don't need to be dating, and you are currently eating the food no less than two dozen girls made specifically for you. You've already succeeded in that male dream," Murayama explained.

Looking at the food, Naruto shrugged in acceptance of those words. He still shot a bright grin at the two and declared, "Still, I think being able to eat the food you two made would be much better."

Both of them blushed at that. Pouting, Katase exclaimed cutely, "Mou, if you say things like that you might regret it. Our cooking is really bad, so don't tempt us with your cute smile and heart pounding words."

Naruto just laughed happily before he replied, "Don't worry. I can eat anything. Especially if it is made by you two."

The three eventually started eating their respective meals. The two girls were eating obento's made by their mothers. Eventually they were snagging stuff from Naruto's lunch as well though. Naruto started to playfully try and protect his food from them, but then it just devolved into a game.

At least until Murayama caught sight of something. Growling slightly, she grunted out in annoyance, "Geez. Not those three."

Naruto and Katase quickly looked to see what she meant. Katase quickly let out a dismayed groan, while Naruto just chuckled awkwardly. It was the 'Perverted Trio,' although they had a number of different names along the same lines. Basically, they were three massively perverted students. Naruto wouldn't say they were the most perverted students in school. Nearly every male student in Kuoh came because of the multitude of females, and conversations in the locker room could become downright randy. These three didn't even attempt to hide it though, brazenly flaunting their perverse thoughts and dreams.

Murayama and Katase, like practically every female at Kuoh, despised them. Naruto was ambivalent to them. On one hand he respected their honesty regarding their desires, as a number of male classmates just as lewd hid similar thoughts and feelings. Naruto was actually annoyed when a lot of males, who were similarly perverted, degraded the three in an attempt to impress girls. At least these three were confident enough to be themselves. On the other hand, they were just so perverted. Not to mention they didn't respect the privacy of the females in the school. Peeking was a common activity of theirs. Naruto did not like how they did such things without even considering the opinion of the females in question. He doubted they would be happy if Naruto took pictures of their dicks and showed it to people, yet they similarly ignored the privacy of females in order to satiate their lust for tits, asses, and legs. At least they didn't go so far as to grope girls whenever they could. Apparently even they had standards. Although it might be a calculated decision. Naruto was constantly surprised that the three weren't expelled. Peeking perverts aren't exactly a welcome presence in a school mainly filled with females. If they started groping or sexually harassing girls anymore then they would probably be expelled. So it might just be them understanding the line the school had for them.

The three were just standing a short distance away, staring at the group mournfully. Sighing, Naruto called over, "If you are going stare then you might as well come over and sit down."

"Wait! What?" Murayama angrily demanded.

Sighing again, Naruto told her calmly, "Calm down. I feel sorry for them. It won't hurt to let them sit and eat with us."

"It might! Seriously, those three must have some disease," Murayama declared furiously.

"Stop exaggerating. They're perverts, not lepers," Naruto said.

"Same thing."

"Just give them a chance, Murayama," Naruto requested simply. Looking at the similarly displeased Katase, Naruto continued, "I'm not saying to ignore their perversion, but don't focus on it so much. Why not just calmly sit down and have a lunch with them? Has any girl in the school even attempted to get to know them? As people they at least deserve a chance."

They were perverts. Of that there was no question, but that doesn't mean they should be avoided like the plague. Perverts can still be good people. Jiraiya was a prime example of that. Probably the most perverted man Naruto's ever met, but he was still one of the best men Naruto had ever met. Plus, it wasn't like everyone wasn't a bit of a pervert. Naruto barely even thinks about perverse things in his daily life, but his relationship with Katase and Murayama had shown Naruto had a very strong perverse streak himself. Murayama and Katase had similar perverted sides when in private and in the mood. It's only natural for people to be interested in sex, especially at their age. Even if people tried to act like it was something shameful.

The two girls didn't look happy with his argument, but apparently couldn't argue. Murayama turned away while crossing her arms petulantly, while Katase reluctantly told him, "If it was anyone else we wouldn't even considerate, Naruto-kun, but alright. They can come eat with us."

"Thanks," Naruto said happily. Turning back to the trio, he waved them over again. The second sign was enough to send them scurrying over. As soon as they sat down, Naruto told them, "There is plenty of food, so you can have some if you want."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-sama," the three quickly exclaimed pitifully. Apparently the three weren't used to acts of kindness, which only made Naruto pity them all the more.

"None of that 'sama' stuff," Naruto quickly informed them. Only Katase and Murayama used that for him, and that was only during a certain mood and activity. He quickly continued, "Just call me Naruto. I'm not one for politeness."

"Got it, Naruto," the three spoke in unison.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. He never quite got how Japanese refer to each other. In the Elemental Nations, they typically used a person's given name unless they were a higher rank. Plenty of the girls in the school still refuse to call him Naruto, since they feel it would be too forward and impolite. One of the reasons he hadn't been well liked at first was because he almost always used a person's given name. He hadn't changed that habit, but people had eventually gotten that it was simply a sign of friendliness for him.

Murayama quickly growled out, "You are on thin ice, perverts. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun, you wouldn't be here."

"Calm down, Murayama. Let's just all eat and have a friendly conversation," Naruto said peacefully to calm the two irritated girls down. Apparently the presence of the three perverts alone was unpleasant for them.

With that the group started eating, the three perverts taking some of the pastries from Naruto food. Katase and Murayama started eating, clearly trying to ignore the presence of the three. Naruto was eating himself, but also took the time to examine the three.

First up was Matsuda. He had a shaved head, tanned skin, and his eyes were almost always squinted. A former sports star, he was the most physically fit of the three. He was currently a member of the Photo Club due to his desire to photograph every part of the female body. Thus he was often known as 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi.' He was also a self-proclaimed lolicon.

Second was Motohama. He was characterized by his large glasses, which gave him a bit of a nerdy look. He was also known for being able to figure out a girl's three sizes just by looking, so he was known as 'Pervert Glasses.'

Finally was Issei. Issei was…rather average. Average height, brown hair, light brown eyes, rather skinny. There wasn't a whole lot to note about Issei besides his incredible lust. He apparently desired to become a harem king. He was known as the 'Lump of Libido' and the 'Incarnation of Pure Lust.'

Naruto's examination was cut short when all three of them burst out in tears while eating. Recoiling in shock, Naruto awkwardly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. This might just be one of the most magnificent moments in our life," Issei declared.

"To eat food hand prepared by girls," Matsuda continued.

"We can taste the care and feelings that went into the food. It's amazing," Motohama finished.

"Don't forget that any feelings in the food were meant for Naruto-kun," Murayama quickly informed them. She then continued bluntly, "No girl would ever cook you three food. You are only eating that because Naruto-kun is letting you."

Ouch. That was harsh, but Murayama really did not like these three. Katase as well. In the same classes as these three, they were frequently subject to their perverted machinations.

Issei started to cry from the harsh words, but Matsuda shot to his feet and declared angrily while pointing at Naruto, "It isn't fair, damn it! Why does this guy have so many girls cook willing to for him? He's always hanging around girls, and we get nothing."

Wow, talk about a change. A minute ago he was calling Naruto -sama, and now he's insulting him. Strike one against the trio.

Neither Katase nor Murayama were about to back down though, despite his loud voice. Both stood up to glare at him. Katase then exclaimed just as loudly, "Maybe it is because people actually like Naruto-kun. He's nice, generous, friendly, optimistic, helpful, and funny. He's also both athletic and good looking."

Naruto actually blushed at her words. Unknown to Naruto, he was probably actually the most popular guy in the school at this point. It wasn't because he was the most handsome. Naruto had a roguish appeal at best. He was somewhat good looking, but not to any great degree. Kiba Yuuto was the king of Kuoh when it came to appearance. Girls couldn't help but fall for his princely appearance. Despite that though, the bishounen had gradually become eclipsed by Naruto. While Kiba was polite, he never made any attempts to actually befriend his fellow students. He very clearly chose to isolate himself. Most girls still liked him, but it was the distant admiration one might have for an idol. Naruto was the opposite. He wasn't drop-dead handsome. He wasn't the funniest guy. He wasn't the smoothest guy. He certainly wasn't the smartest guy. However, he was probably the nicest guy. He was always willing to help someone, and he was always cheerful. Not to mention Naruto tried. Almost abrasive in his forwardness at first, people gradually realized it was due to just how friendly he was. Despite the old saying, the nice guy doesn't always finish last. They also weren't always confined to the friend-zone. There was a certain charm to a guy like Naruto. Probably half the girls in the school liked him by this point. Not that Naruto realized this. Katase and Murayama were actually glad for his denseness on this issue. While Naruto was loyal, he was still a guy. Who knows how he'd react if he realized half the girls in school liked him?

Murayama quickly continued where Katase left off, "He also isn't a pervert who insists on bringing porn to class, peeking on girls, and overall being an annoying pest."

"Murayama, Katase. That's enough," Naruto said firmly. The two reluctantly sat back down. Naruto then turned to Matsuda and continued, "And can you please try and be civil as well? This is supposed to be a relaxing meal."

Matsuda reluctantly sat down as well. Naruto quickly started up a conversation about their schoolwork. They were all in the same class, so they all had similar homework. For a time a peaceful conversation ensued, but Naruto eventually asked why they were still here.

"I'm in the Photo Club, so I just got finished with club activities," Matsuda claimed while holding up his camera.

"Club activities? You mean taking pictures of girls in their bloomers," Murayama grumbled to herself.

Naruto ignored her in favor of looking at Issei and Motohama and asking, "What about you two?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly admitted, "We've just been watching the other clubs."

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he elaborated, "Girls exercising in spring while wearing bloomers. A fantastic scene."

Ooh, strike two.

"Enemy of women," Murayama quickly declared.

"Don't you realize how creepy and annoying it is for girls to be watched like that?" Katase quickly added.

Motohama stood up and retorted passionately, "Nonsense. It's a sign of admiration. Plus, it isn't like they in private. They are in the open, where anyone can choose to look at them."

"Like you wouldn't peek on them in private," Murayama countered.

"Stop," Naruto quickly ordered. "No arguments."

Things once again settled down. Trying to preempt another argument, Naruto turned to Issei and asked, "So how did things go on your date yesterday, Issei?"

Issei just looked at Naruto blankly before questioning, "What do you mean, Naruto? I didn't have a date yesterday."

Growing confused himself, Naruto answered, "But you were bragging yesterday about a girl confessing to you? You were supposed to be going on your first date with her after school?"

Issei looked baffled by Naruto's words. Scratching his head while looking at his two friends, he finally looked at Naruto and claimed, "I don't know what you mean. My head is a bit fuzzy on the last two days, to be honest, but I'd certainly remember that."

That only made Naruto grow even more confused. He was certain he remembered Issei talking about finally getting a girlfriend. They are in the same class, so Naruto was forced to hear it.

Matsuda and Motohama were looking at Naruto in confusion as well. A quick glance showed Murayama and Katase were baffled as well. Scratching his head, Naruto chuckled before admitting, "Sorry. Must have been my mistake. Must have accidentally switched your name with someone else's on accident. I do that sometimes."

They all accepted that, since Naruto was a bit airheaded. Naruto was still suspicious though. He was sure he remembered Issei talking about getting a girlfriend yesterday, but his confusion wasn't faked. The reaction of the others only confirmed it. That meant one of two things. Either Naruto's head was messed with or his was the only one that hadn't been messed with. Naruto wasn't sure what was worse. The possibility of someone or something affecting Naruto mentally or the possibility of someone or something being capable of messing with a large group of people mentally without Naruto knowing.

There was something else as well. Something about Issei was missing. Naruto couldn't identify what, but he had a gut feeling that something about Issei was different. Something was missing in his aura.

He'd have to talk to Jiraiya about it all…tomorrow. Jiraiya said he wasn't going to be home tonight.

While Naruto was still silent, Murayama took another pastry from Naruto's selection. Issei quickly commented bluntly, "Wow, you and Katase eat a lot, Murayama."

Murayama immediately blushed before replying scathingly, "Shut up. I exercise enough to work it off…And don't call Katase and me by our names."

"I totally agree. Eat all you want," Motohama declared, adjusting his glasses while grinning perversely. He quickly continued, "Your figures have improved over the last few months. B88-W67-H83 for you, Murayama. B81.5-W63-H80.5 for Katase. You two have always been high-tier among the girls in Kuoh, but over the past few months you've risen even higher. If only the Kendo Club locker room wasn't so devoid of peep holes (because of Naruto), we'd be able to appreciate the improvement all the more."

Ah, strike three.

Both Murayama and Katase had lowered their heads, shadows covering their eyes. Murayama whispered in a voice filled with a promise of pain, "You…"

Issei apparently figured out was about to happen, and started moving away.

"Filthy perverts!" Katase finished for Murayama.

The two quickly started chasing the three, clearly intent on causing them pain. Naruto just sighed before shaking his head in amusement. Well, he gave them the chance. They took that chance and wasted their three strikes. Batter out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Really, those three," Murayama grumbled as she took another bite of a pastry.

The three were walking through one of the school buildings. Katase and Murayama had chased after the three perverts for a while, even caught up to them at one point. They then returned to Naruto after a quick beating. The three had quickly set off to a school building afterwards. With club activities now over, there was nothing more to do besides go home. They needed to pick up their bags first though.

"No need to get so mad," Naruto told her calmly. Grinning at her teasingly, "They are right about you eating more now."

"And whose fault is it that we've needed to eat more?" Murayama immediately asked back.

Naruto chuckled to himself at her question. The fault definitely rested with himself. Naruto managed to convince the entire Kendo Club to start doing more physical conditioning, as well as motivated them to work harder during their practices. The skill and physical capabilities of the entire club have greatly improved as a result. Murayama and Katase have got it even worse, being in a relationship with him. Naruto was a very active guy since he had so much energy. He managed to convince both of them to go on a morning run with him everyday, and many of their dates involved hiking or playing soccer in the park. So much physical activity is demanding, so the two had been forced to greatly increase the amount of food they ate.

"Not like it matters," Murayama claimed before finishing off the pastry. She then lifted up her breasts with her hands. Jiggling them, much to Naruto's appreciation, she commented, "Any extra weight has gone right to these girls. I'm going to have to buy larger bras soon. My current ones are getting a bit small, and I just bought them a few months ago."

"I know, right," Katase replied before adding as she lifted her own breasts, "Mine have gotten larger too. My waist is thinner too."

Motohama had been correct earlier when he said their figures have improved over the last few months. They had always been above average in that department. Staying fit through physical exercise had given both of them athletic forms that Naruto found to be far more pleasing then the thin figures maintained through intense dieting. Those figures have only blossomed further from the change Naruto provided to their daily lives. Exercising more and eating more had seemingly allowed their bodies to fill out more to create even more of an hourglass figure.

A thought which caused Naruto to smile. While he was capable of appreciating any body type, he would admit to being a bit of a breast man. So their increased proportions were very welcome in his mind.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate their figures. The taller Murayama was the one particularly gifted in the chest department. By now she was one of the bustiest girls in Kuoh. Not that Katase wasn't gifted in that department. Her breasts were large too, but her real strength was in her ass and legs. Both were among the prettiest girls in the school by this point, no question. And he's currently dating both of them. The thought caused Naruto to let out a satisfied grin.

His distracted thoughts caused a problem as the trio rounded a corner. Naruto felt himself walk into someone. The feminine grunt and large amount of cushioning Naruto felt from the person's chest showed it was a female…A busty one.

Immediately Naruto leaned down and held out his hand for the person while saying, "Sorry, I was distracted."

"It's okay. It was my fault as well," the girl said as she took his hand, using his help to stand up.

It was easy for Naruto to recognize the person. Everyone in the school knew who she was. Rias Gremory. Possibly the most idolized person in school. Her family was rumored to be based out of Northern Europe. Naruto had also heard that she was the head of the Occult Research Club for three years running.

Of course none of that was the reason she was so idolized. No, that honor belonged to her appearance. Rias was ridiculously beautiful. The feature that stood out most to Naruto was her long, crimson hair that went down to the back of her thighs. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue color with a slight tinge of green. Flawless, creamy skin combined with perfectly balanced facial features to give her a face that was almost _too_ perfect. Standing at 5 foot 8 inches, she was taller than the average Japanese girl, and just two inches shorter than Naruto. Her figure was fantastic. Her bust easily surpassed Murayama's in size. It wasn't just her breasts either. Her waist was incredibly slim, her hips were very well rounded, and her legs long and toned. All together she was stunning. She was referred to as one of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

She wasn't alone either. A chuckle drew Naruto's attention to a person standing next to Rias. Naruto recognized her just as easily as he had Rias. Himejima Akeno. The second of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

Like Rias, Akeno was stunning to a degree that was almost inhuman. Where Rias had the 'foreign princess' look, Akeno was the traditional Japanese beauty, a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. She had long black hair that was done up into a high ponytail, tied with an orange ribbon. Her hair was so long the ponytail nearly fell to the floor. Her eyes were purple, and her blemish free skin was slightly paler than Rias'. She was two inches shorter than Rias, 5 foot 6 inches, which was still on the taller side for Japanese females. Possibly Akeno's main characteristic were her breasts. Despite being shorter they were even larger than Rias', both volume-wise and in proportion to her body. Otherwise she was similar to Rias in having a small waist, rounded hips, and long legs.

Keeping his cool despite running into the two most popular girls in school, Naruto looked at Rias and said, "Once again, I'm sorry for knocking into you, Gremory-san."

Naruto tried to circle around them to leave, but was cut off when Rias commented, "Gremory-san? Every rumor I've heard about you, Uzumaki Naruto, indicates you almost always use a person's given name. Is something wrong with my name?"

Naruto looked at her guardedly. Truthfully, these two gave Naruto the creeps. That was actually a bad way to put it. Their presences weren't unpleasant in any way, but they set off Naruto's instincts. He _knew _there was something more to them.

He automatically explained in his best breezy voice, "I am rather forward, but I try to not be impolite. We've not spoken two words to each other before. It is only natural I call you Gremory-san."

"Nonsense. I do not mind. You can call me Rias," she quickly stated. Before he could respond, she looked at Katase and Murayama and continued, "You two are Ueda Murayama and Shimizu Katase, correct?"

"Hai/Y-yes," Murayama and Katase spoke respectively. Both were anxious, actually being addressed by the most admired person in Kuoh.

"You two can call me Rias as well. I know we haven't spoken before, but I'd like it if we could become friends in the future," Rias claimed with a friendly smile.

"O-Of course," Murayama replied stiffly, clearly shocked.

"We'd be honored, Rias-oneesama," Katase exclaimed nervously.

Lifting her hand to her mouth as she chuckled, Akeno finally spoke up by saying, "This is such a nice scene I simply can't stay out. You three can of course call me Akeno."

"Hai, Akeno-oneesama."

"Thank you, Akeno-oneesama."

Both Rias and Akeno then turned to Naruto. While Rias looked innocently friendly, Naruto clearly saw amusement in Akeno's eyes. Grabbing Murayama and Katase's hands, he pulled them away as he said, "Thank you, Rias-senpai. Akeno-senpai. Sorry we can't chat, but we need to get going."

After they went down the hallway and turned a corner, Murayama and Katase forcefully came to a stop. Pulling their hands free, both squealed. Murayama quickly declared, "Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God! Did that really just happen?"

"I think so," Katase returned. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Those two talked to us. They gave us permission to call them by their names. They even talked about becoming friends in the future," Murayama raved gleefully. Leaning against a wall, she added with a dopey mile, "Best Day…Ever!"

"I know," Katase said with a blissful smile.

Naruto just watched their elated ranting's with a deadpan. Raising a hand to massage the bridge of his nose, he grunted out, "I still don't get why you two and everyone else worship those two so much. Yeah, they're almost inhumanly beautiful…and busty, but there is more to life than appearances."

"You just don't get it, Naruto-kun. They're _perfect_. Smart. Elegant. Nice," Murayama claimed.

"I'm not sure if they can be called nice. They're polite, but certainly not friendly. They barely talk to anyone," Naruto pointed out. Naruto tried so hard to make friends that it never sat right with him how a number of incredibly popular students clearly chose to isolate themselves. It was fishy.

"They surely have reasons. They take their club seriously, and they are still polite about it. Plus, just a few words from those two is enough to make anyone's day," Katase explained, holding her palms to her cheeks as she blushed just from thinking about the two.

Still not agreeing with them, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle seeing how much they idolized those two. He finally joked, "Do I need to worry about those two? You two aren't going to try and get them to join the relationship, are you?"

Naruto meant it as a joke, but Katase quickly exclaimed, "We wish."

"We wouldn't dare approach them in such a way. How amazing would that be though? It's like a dream," Murayama added. She blushed as her eyes glazed over. She then turned to Naruto and announced in a dead serious voice, "I'm serious, Naruto-kun. If you could seduce either one of those two, we would do anything you wanted in bed for the rest of our lives."

Katase nodded as she stated, "They wouldn't even need to do stuff with us. We aren't sure if they like girls, but just the opportunity to talk to them and get close to them would be worth anything."

"Okay, now you two are worrying me. This is going from simple admiration to hero worship," Naruto remarked in an unnerved tone. He quickly added, "I'm not seducing anyone."

"Poo. Shouldn't you be jumping on this, Naruto-kun? This is a dream for guys. You'd have a harem if you managed to seduce one of them. Three girls. Where is your male libido that requires you to stick your tool in as many girls as possible?" Murayama argued.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. Man up," Katase pitched in.

Naruto just stared at his two girlfriends with a deadpan stare. Finally he just turned around and started walking away as he called back, "I'm not talking about this anymore. Let's just get our stuff and leave."

That was one messed up conversation. It wasn't totally unexpected though. Jiraiya had praised Naruto when he heard of their relationship as he claimed he had already managed the first step. Apparently the gap between one and two lovers is the greatest mental block for a girl. A slippery slope, in a way. He had claimed that once a girl accepted their significant other having two lovers at once, it became easier and easier for the girl to accept more than that. So once Murayama and Katase accepted him dating both of them, the idea of him dating another girl as well would become a more easily accepted idea. So on and so forth. Jiraiya even went further than that. Because Murayama and Katase were bisexual, they would be far more willing to accept the idea of another girl joining in. Once the two agreed on a girl they liked, Jiraiya had claimed it likely they would then suggest it to Naruto.

Apparently Jiraiya wasn't full of crap after all.

It wasn't a totally unappealing idea for Naruto either. He was a guy, so part of him was salivating at the idea of dating three girls at once. He was a bit put off by the weirdness of the situation though. It took him a while to accept the idea of dating two girls at once. To then have those girls suggest he get another just made the whole situation odder. Naruto had been denied a normal life from the moment the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in him. To have the chance of an even slightly normal romantic life rapidly slipping away was a bitter pill to swallow.

Not to mention he wasn't too thrilled with their candidates. Yeah, Rias and Akeno were amazingly attractive, but he cared about more than just attractiveness. Yeah, he really meant that. It wasn't just because he didn't trust those two. He didn't even know them. If another person ended up joining in on their relationship then he wanted it to be someone all three of them knew and liked.

Not that Naruto believed he could have managed to seduce either of them anyway. Not only did the two clearly isolate themselves from other people, but very few would be willing to join a relationship like theirs. Jiraiya had also felt it necessary to explain that to Naruto. Murayama and Katase were the first girls, so they had the time to adjust to the idea of it all. Any new additions would have a far more difficult time adjusting to the idea. It was like getting in a pool. Murayama and Katase had the time to slowly submerge themselves in the water. Any new girls would basically be jumping straight in. It would take a very special girl to accept being a part of what looked to be a harem of Naruto's, even if it technically wasn't a harem situation.

It really is just smarter for Naruto to stop thinking about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While that unusual conversation had been occurring, another important conversation had been going on.

"Was it really necessary for you to let me walk into him?" An annoyed Rias asked of her queen.

The meeting between Naruto and the Two Great Ladies was not as unplanned as it had appeared. Rias had actually been meaning to talk to him to some degree. The accidental collision was actually genuine. Naruto had so much power, and it was so uncontrolled, that it formed a large cloud over his location. Right now the entire building they are in was covered in a fog of his ambient power. Now this made it very easy for someone with even novice sensing capabilities to locate his general position, but the fog clouded their sensing capabilities to the point it was quite difficult to pinpoint his exact location. Of her entire peerage, only Akeno was skilled enough in energy sensing to sense Naruto precisely. So while Rias had known Naruto was in the building, and was even looking for him, she had no way of knowing he was coming around the corner. Akeno did though.

Akeno giggled before claiming, "An accident like that made it less suspect. If you just walked up to him and started talking to him, it would have been suspicious. It was a good thing I did too. He was quite wary of us."

"Yes, he was very guarded," Rias agreed with a sigh. She quickly added, "Those two were very easy to talk to. I think our only shot to reach Naruto is to go through them."

"Ufufufu. How devious of you, Buchou," Akeno commented after giggling.

"I don't like thinking like that," Rias claimed with a frown. She honestly hated manipulating people. "But with what happened to Issei last night, Naruto is my last option. I _need_ him to join my peerage."

Rias had come to the human world along with her friend/rival Sona to build her peerage. If only it was that easy. Apparently youkai, magical creatures, and supernaturally aware humans don't grow on trees. After starting Kuoh, Rias had started scouting the city for potential servants. Sona had done something different, and instead focused on investigating the students of Kuoh. Apparently Sona had suspected there wouldn't any battle worthy servants in the city like Rias had believed. After several months the disappointed and disgruntled Rias had been forced to concede the lack of potential servants in the city. She turned her gaze towards Kuoh, only to find that Sona had both identified and recruited all the best prospects. Rias to this day still considered that her worst defeat at the hands of her rival, and her pride still stung to recall it. With her options running out, Rias had been forced to look through the students for someone Sona had missed. After months and months of diligent effort, someone appeared.

Hyoudou Issei. Rias eventually started suspecting that he had a sacred gear. The reason Sona missed him and Rias couldn't be sure was due to his pathetically low power level. Rias hadn't ever met a human with so little magical potential. While activated sacred gears give out unique power signal that can be sensed, dormant sacred gears only create an anomaly within the user's own power. Identifying a small anomaly in Issei's pathetically small energy was a near impossible task. It was like examining a picture on a grain of rice. It was so small it simply couldn't be done with any certainty. After months of trying Rias was pretty sure he had a sacred gear, but couldn't be completely sure. She also had no clue if it was a battle worthy sacred gear. Not all sacred gear are valuable for battle. Overall Rias simply hadn't had enough information to reincarnate Issei.

The arrival of fallen angels on the scene had presented an opportunity. It was well known Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels, studied sacred gears. Thus the Grigori had access to advance sacred gear scanning systems. So when a fallen angel in disguise asked Issei out on a date, Rias had decided to make use of the situation. By observing the behavior of the fallen angel, Rias had been sure she could find out if Issei had a sacred gear. And if he did, whether it was a battle worthy one.

There had been no downsides. If the fallen angel left Issei alone, then Rias would know for certain that he either lacked a sacred gear or it was a useless one. If the fallen angel killed him, due to having a powerful sacred gear, Rias could just revive him. If the fallen angel tried to take Issei to the Grigori, once again due to having a powerful sacred gear, she would interfere and take him herself. She'd felt so clever, using the moves of her opponent's to her own gain.

Things did not go so well in reality. Rias had spied on the date, and became certain Issei had a sacred gear from the behavior of the fallen angel. When the end of the date came, the fallen angel had put Issei to sleep with a spell. Rias had been prepared to interfere if the fallen angel tried to kidnap him, but had been surprised when the fallen angel instead unrolled some sort of paper. Pressing the paper to Issei's chest, Rias had watched in horror as the paper glowed and pulled out a red gauntlet of some kind. The fallen angel had removed Issei's sacred gear. It was well known the fallen angels knew how to remove sacred gears with a ritual, but it required time and an entire ceremony. This took the fallen angel…ten seconds. Tops. Rias had jumped out to try and interfere, but the fallen angel had only smirked at her smugly before teleporting away.

Rias even recognized the sacred gear. The Boosted Gear, one of the Thirteen Longinus. Rias had spent the entire night lamenting her failed opportunity to gain a Longinus wielder as a peerage member.

At least there was a small bright side. Issei had survived the extraction, despite the removal of a sacred gear supposedly killing the victim. They had just dropped him off in his home, and he didn't remember a thing today. His survival was a good thing for Rias. If he had been killed in the process, Rias' innate kindness would have compelled her to revive him. It would have been a waste of a pawn piece. Not to be mean, but without his sacred gear Issei wasn't even worth a single pawn piece. Average physical abilities, below average intelligence, no useful skills, and the lowest magical potential Rias had ever seen. Issei's sole advantage was that his lewd desires would have made him easy to motivate and control. As a Longinus user, Issei would have been priceless. Without his Longinus, Issei was near useless. It would take months or even years of dedicated training to make him even the slightest bit useful in a Rating Game. Time Rias doesn't have.

It was almost sad in a way. Who knows how much Issei's life would have improved by joining Rias' peerage? It was impossible now. Issei was now going to live his life as a normal human, never knowing what he missed out on.

Regardless, Rias was now deprived of her potential peerage member that she had spent months, almost a year, scouting. With Riser sure to come calling soon, she had to gain peerage members. Preferably powerful ones. Out of options, Rias had to turn to her backup plan. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sighing, Rias commented, "Getting Naruto to join us won't be an easy task. He is clearly wary of us. I don't believe he is aware of our status as devils, but he clearly knows we aren't normal."

"So what are you going to do, Rias?" Akeno asked seriously.

"I can't waste time. Tomorrow I'll ask Yuuto to bring him to the clubroom. Along with those other two. Right now I feel those two are my best bet to recruiting Naruto. Plus, their potential has improved quite a bit over the past few months. They'll actually be useful as pawns," Rias explained.

"Ufufufu. You seem unusually proactive, Buchou," Akeno remarked with a chuckle.

Rias frowned as she replied grimly, "I have to be. I don't have time to fool around anymore." With that she turned and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I got it," Katase announced as she straightened up from where she was going through her desk. In her hand was a notebook.

The three had nearly been to Murayama's home when Katase realized she forgot a notebook she needed for her homework. They had no choice but to return to school for it. They were in their classroom currently. All the students had left by now, and the sky had gone dark.

Naruto was looking out the window. Looking up when Katase said she found her notebook, Naruto turned around. However a smirk appeared on his face when he saw the teacher's desk.

Looking at Murayama's back, Naruto crept close using his stealth capabilities. He then wrapped his arms around her, palming his breasts. Murayama squeaked at the surprise, but that quickly changed into a moan as Naruto skillfully played with her breasts.

Murayama eventually managed to gasp out, "What are you…doing, Naruto-kun?"

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" Naruto returned teasingly. Without stopping his hands, Naruto turned his head towards Katase. She was watching them with a blush. Naruto grinned at her before creating a wordless Shadow Clone.

Naruto had come clean to Katase and Murayama shortly after they started dating. Since they had both liked him enough to give this relationship a try, Naruto had only felt it right he come clean concerning his secrets. They had both handled it incredibly well, learning their new boyfriend was a ninja from another world. They were shocked, but it was the 'holy crap that's so awesome I can't believe it' kind of shock. Their acceptance of Naruto's uniqueness only made him like them more. It was nice having people he didn't need to hide things from.

The clone shot at the surprised Katase. Grabbing her head, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. As she was distracted, his hands lowered. One hand grabbing her under the thigh and the other cupping her ass, he picked her up. Katase squeaked, but couldn't say anything before the clone pulled her back into the kiss. Carrying her, they came to a stop when Naruto reached the edge of the teacher's desk. Setting Katase's butt on the desk, she eventually ended up on her back.

Murayama was in a similar position. Naruto was still playing with her breasts. His hands were experienced enough that she was distracted by the pleasure, which allowed Naruto to bend her over the desk. With her butt pushed out, Naruto ground his growing erection against her ass.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Katase managed to gasp when he pulled away. She looked positively delectable underneath him with glazed eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled before lowering his head. Lightly kissing her collar bone, he started kissing up her neck. Finally reaching her ear, he whispered sinfully, "I just realized something. We're here in the classroom, all alone. Wouldn't it be a great prank to have sex on the teacher's desk?"

"You guys must have imagined doing something like this before," the Naruto teasing Murayama continued. "Just imagine it. Every day during class, just knowing what we did on this desk. This is a chance to do fulfill a fantasy of every student."

The two girls moaned at the thought.

The Naruto with Katase crawled over her form. Putting on knee between her legs, he rubbed his hands along her sides as he said, "Just think of it. Come on."

Katase did so, and found the idea irresistibly enjoyable. Being able to reminisce about their fun every day during class. No one else would know. It would be their own secret.

Murayama was thinking along the same lines, and was the first to speak by saying, "Let's do it."

"Knew you'd be the first to agree," Naruto remarked.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about getting fucked on the teacher's desk before," Murayama admitted.

"Then I better do my best to blow the fantasy out of the water," Naruto purred. Removing his hands from her breasts, his hands immediately started undoing the buttons of her clothes. Tossing off the stupid shoulder cape that the girls wear, the white undershirt was pulled apart to reveal her blue bra. Katase's hands then went down to her skirt. It fell to her ankles after she unzipped the side. With her underwear now visible, Naruto hooked a finger under the middle of her bra. "This needs to go."

A quick tug caused the bra to slide upwards, Murayama's breasts spilling out under it. Leaving the bra bunched up above her chest, Naruto's hands returned to their area of preference. His fingers immediately went to her cute little nipples. Lightly pinching and rolling the beautiful pink nipples, one hand then retreated to lift her breast. Testing its weight, he then started bouncing and jiggling it. He was taking the time to admire their volume, softness, and overall awesomeness.

Despite the pleasure the fondling was giving her, Murayama giggled and asked in amusement, "Having fun there? Maybe you'll paint a picture later?"

"Just thoroughly enjoying a fantastic pair of tits, and they are fantastic," Naruto said right back, seductively whispering the last bit in her ear. He punctuated it by pinching both her nipples in unison, causing Murayama to let out a moan.

Watching all this was Katase. A blush was on her cheeks from her boyfriend and girlfriend clearly doing the foreplay in preparation of going all the way. Turing away, she saw the Naruto above her had been watching with an amused grin.

"W-We really should be doing this, N-Naruto-kun," she weakly claimed.

While the idea of christening the teacher's desk sounded deliciously sinful, she wasn't quite sure whether she was ready to have sex anywhere besides the privacy of a bedroom quite yet. The group weren't virgins. Katase and Murayama did the deed at the beginning of first year, and the two had then taken Naruto's virginity shortly after they started dating. They didn't have sex all the time though. Despite their teenage hormones, they didn't even have sex once a week. Two or three times a month was probably the average, and those sessions had had never crossed into having sex in public, even if deserted, places. So Katase was unsure, even if she grew hot from the idea.

"I doubt even you were convinced by that voice," Naruto deadpanned to her. Smirking again, he started playing. One hand returned to her thigh, rubbing it softly. The other was rubbing her side teasingly as well. His lips were kissing and sucking on a sensitive part of her neck. He then murmured, "Admit it, Katase. You want to do this as well. Don't be so nervous. You don't get an opportunity like this every day. Just say it."

Katase bit her lip to hold in her moan. She hated it when Naruto did this. Both teasing and pleasuring her. It wasn't fair. She could never resist him when he did this. Despite Katase and Murayama taking Naruto's virginity, he never behaved like a virgin. If Jiraiya hadn't said so as well, they would have called bullshit. Naruto was just a natural apparently. A natural sex demon. She would say sex god, but the demon epitaph really fit him better. His personality did a one-eighty during sex. Teasing, seductive, and dominant. That was how he behaved in the sack, and she could never resist him when he was like this. She really just got dragged along for the ride. Not that she didn't love the destinations.

"Mou, alright. We can do it," Katase finally burst out, breaking under the teasing.

"Now that isn't a nice way of putting it," Naruto commented with a chuckle. Pulling away from her, he grinned down at her provocatively as he ordered, "Ask…nicer."

Yep, definitely a sex demon. A sex god would have just gone straight to pleasuring her. A sex demon would make her beg for it first.

Blushing at the order, turned on as well, Katase immediately complied. Lifting her hips to remove her skirt, she then unbuttoned her shirt. With her pink underwear and bra now showing, she lifted her arms towards him as she asked pleadingly, "Please, Naruto-kun. Fuck me on the teacher's desk. Make me scream."

Anything else she might have said was cut off when Naruto moved forward to kiss her. Pulling away, he growled out eagerly, "My pleasure."

Crushing over her, his mouth crashed into hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arm lowered. Pausing briefly to squeeze her ass, it then fell further to grip her leg. Lifting it, she automatically wrapped it around his waist. The hand went back to gripping her ass as the other one snagged both her wrists. Pressing her wrists to the desk above her head, Katase was now helpless under his assault. Not that she didn't want this, but it was cute watching her weakly trying to free her arms to hug herself to him again. A scene he could appreciate fully after he pulled his lips away from hers.

The Naruto playing with Murayama felt it time to bring the two scenes together. Guiding her, Naruto then bent her over the desk again. This time Murayama's face ended up just above Katase's. Naruto then ordered, "You two are dating as well. It's only fair I give you time to play as well."

The two moved automatically acted upon his words. Murayama leaned down to catch Katase in a kiss. Naruto let go of Murayama, who immediately moved to straddle Katase. The clone who had already been doing so retreated with a bemused smile. While admiring the girl on girl scene, Naruto and the clone started stripping themselves. Throwing off the white shirts, they were left in their orange undershirts. Those were quickly removed as well.

As they prepared to remove their pants though, Naruto heard some incredibly light footsteps. Eye widening, he punched the clone in the face. As it went up in smoke, he hissed to the two girls, "Someone is coming."

"What?" the two girls exclaimed as softly as possible.

Then they were out of time. The door to the classroom opened. They turned in resignation towards the intruder.

"Ara ara?"

Rias and Akeno had been surprised when they had sensed Naruto returning to campus. Night had fallen. They were still there since they lived in the old school building, but no other students were still there. Eventually deciding they must have forgotten something, Rias had decided to make use of this opportunity. She had sent Akeno to find Naruto.

It had been more difficult than expected. Something had disturbed the immense energy of Naruto. For several minutes she was sure she had sensed two separate sources. Confused, she had decided to sneak up on them. They knew so little of Uzumaki Naruto that the opportunity to learn a bit more couldn't be wasted.

She found something amazing, but certainly not the type she was expecting.

Naruto without a shirt, his orange and white shirts on the floor. Murayama and Katase in their underwear, with Murayama's bra lifted up to display her breasts. On the teacher's desk, Murayama's was straddling Katase. Or at least she was previously, the two had turned to face her enough their position had changed.

Yep, she seemed to have interrupted, what appeared to be escalating to, a threesome on the teacher's desk.

Even she wasn't capable of stopping a slight blush from appearing on her cheeks. Her mouth also opened and closed a few times without any words coming out. What do you say in this situation?

Finally she managed to recover enough to formulate a comment. Smiling calmly, she raised a hand to her cheek as she remarked in her oneesama voice, "How naughty of you three. Don't worry though. I won't tell the teachers."

Naruto wasn't amused. Not at all. This was so suspicious even Naruto knew something was up.

There were two reasons that this was surely not a coincidence, although he might have missed a few. Firstly, Akeno came directly to this room. He hadn't heard any other doors opening and closing. Since this wasn't her class, she must have come for them. That was disregarding just how she knew to find them as well. Secondly, she snuck up on them. Despite being focused on something else, it wasn't easy to sneak up on Naruto…Unless you were a ninja. His hearing was amazing. He hadn't heard Akeno's footsteps till she was just feet away from the door. For her to get that close meant she had been trying to sneak up on them. So the entire situation was way too suspicious.

Feeling Naruto intense gaze on her, Akeno decided to beat a hasty retreat. This was a bit too awkward a situation to recover. Better wait for another opportunity. Plus, they, as in Rias, could use this information.

So Akeno closed the door after exclaiming, "I'll just leave you three to it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sighed as the class broke up. School had just ended, although for Naruto it had passed in a blur. He had too busy think, or daydreaming.

The previous night had ended unspectacularly. The threesome never happened. Murayama and Katase had been far too mortified to continue after Akeno left. Not only at being caught, but by who. They idolized Akeno so much that to be caught by her in that situation was a nightmare. Naruto had understood. Despite having pushed them to do it in the first place, he understood when they actually didn't want to do something. He was no overly pushy boyfriend. So they had ended up dressing and going home.

Naruto really wished Jiraiya had been at their place. He had really needed some advice. He had wanted to talk to him about the issue with Issei, and Rias and Akeno's interest in him. He'd have to wait for tonight though.

Standing up himself, he walked over to Murayama and Katase. He then asked, "Meet after club like always?"

"Of course. We do it every day. You don't need to keep asking," Murayama replied quickly.

"What club will you be working with today, Naruto-kun?" Katase asked.

Naruto tapped his chin a few times in thought before answering, "I think the Tennis Club. Kiyome has been asking me to go again for a while."

"Of course she has," Murayama deadpanned.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Kiyome Abe was one of the girls he was closer to in the school. If he was honest, she was also one of the only girls he had considered as a potential girlfriend. Even if he didn't spend all day considering such a thing, he sometimes had errant thoughts about it as was natural for a guy. Kiyome was one of the more common recipients of such thoughts. A third year and captain of the Tennis Club, Kiyome was both beautiful and Naruto got along with her well. She had a few weird mannerisms, but that only made her entertaining in Naruto mind. He also got a sense that she was hiding something from him, but he was okay with that. He never felt in danger around her. Not like he ever acted on the thoughts though. Naruto really wasn't in a rush to get another girlfriend. He was satisfied with what he already had.

"Kyaa! Kiba-kun!"

Multiple girls squealed that out from the doorway. The three turned to watch in confusion. The princely bishounen entered the room, calming the girls down. After scanning the room briefly, he caught sight of them. He quickly approached.

Stopping in front of them, he smiled before announcing, "Hello, Uzumaki-san, Ueda-san, Shimizu-san. I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai. She wishes to speak with you three. She sent me to bring you to the clubroom."

Naruto only tensed at his words. Rias again. Plus, Naruto got the same uncomfortable feeling around Yuuto as he got around Rias and Akeno, if to a lesser degree. He quickly replied stiffly, "Sorry, but we have clubs. We can't now."

"I'm sorry, but I must insist," Yuuto retorted, his smile not wavering. He quickly added, "You'll really want to hear what she has to say."

Naruto growled a slight bit in his throat, but knew he was trapped. It wasn't like they had a reason to refuse. When Rias Gremory asked to see someone, refusing just wasn't an option.

"Fine," Naruto reluctantly said.

Smiling, Yuuto turned and started walking as he said, "Follow me."

They did just that. As they traversed the hallways, Murayama and Katase were whispering to each other. Murayama groaned out, "Oh god, it has to be about last night."

"Yeah, Akeno-oneesama is in Rias-oneesama's club. She must have told her," Katase muttered.

"How embarrassing," Murayama whispered as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What do they want to talk to us for?" Katase asked anxiously.

As those two talked, Naruto considered the situation himself. There was a chance Rias might try to blackmail them. What she would want was a question mark though. There was even a chance she just wanted to mock or tease them. It might be something completely unrelated to last night as well. Naruto hadn't ever spoken two words to Rias or Akeno before. Last night they talked to him for no reason, and Akeno tried to sneak up on them. Naruto had the gut feeling those things weren't just nothing. There was some motive behind it all.

Incapable of coming to any conclusions, they had no choice but to wait for answers to be given to them. So they obediently followed Yuuto. The walk was quite long. Yuuto led them into the forest to the old school building, which was the building the furthest back into the school. The old school building was an aged building that could use a new coat of paint. It was even labeled as one of the 'seven wonders of the school'. Despite its aged appearance though, Naruto failed to notice any broken windows or structural issues. It wasn't pretty, but it was solid.

That was Naruto's thought until they entered. While the outside was run down, the inside was immaculate. The hardwood floors were polished, and the paint on the walls not faded in the least. The stark contrast was only more suspicious. If enough care was put in to make the inside so nice, why wasn't the outside touched up a bit? It was almost as if they wanted the other students to avoid the building. A disguise to prevent unwanted company.

Naruto's thoughts were put to a stop when Yuuto came to a stop before a door. Knocking, he called in, "Buchou. I brought them."

"Yes, come in."

Yuuto then opened the door, and Naruto had to physically stop himself from recoiling. Naruto was far from an accomplished sensor, not even having basic skills in sensing, but he would have to be blind not to feel the power coming from the room. It wasn't chakra, but some sort of power was incredibly concentrated here. Even Murayama and Katase seemed aware of it on some level, both stepping behind Naruto slightly.

Alert, Naruto reluctantly stepped into the room. He quickly scanned the room. The lighting in the room was slightly dim as it was only lit by a few candles, the window being closed. Otherwise it was actually a very nice room. Very large, it was in a Victorian style. There were chairs along the wall, but the main seating seemed centered around two couches and a large desk. Weirdly, there was what appeared to be a shower in the corner. What drew much of Naruto's attention were the strange symbols. Several small ones were placed on the walls, but the main one was a weird circle type symbol on the ground. Naruto felt an unusual concentration of energy from it. The other sources of the energy were the occupants.

Rias smiled at them calmly. She then stated warmly, "Thank you for coming. I have some very important business to discuss with you. Firstly, we should do introduction. Yuuto."

Yuuto smiled at them and gave a small bow as he said, "My name is Kiba Yuuto, second year. Pleased to meet you."

Yuuto was a very handsome guy. Even Naruto could admit that. Blonde hair far more controlled than Naruto's, gray eyes, and a small mole under his left eye. He stood about two inches shorter than Naruto, with a slimmer build as well.

"Toujou Koneko, first year," a quiet voice spoke up. Naruto looked at the speaker. It was a girl with a _very_ small build. Standing at just 4 foot 6 inches, the top of her head wouldn't even come up to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto really had difficulty believing she was 15 years old. She looked 12 or 13. Not that it was a bad thing. She had the adorable factor in spades. Even Naruto had to fight the urge to hug her…he had a weakness for small and cute things.

Koneko had unique white hair that was done in a bob cut except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Two black, cat-shaped hair pins were on each side of her head. Her hazel eyes were more yellow than Murayama's hazel eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, although she seemed to have discarded the cape.

"Ufufufu, Himejima Akeno. Third year."

"Rias Gremory, also a third year. I'm also the president of the Occult Research Club."

Katase automatically bowed and said, "Shimizu Katase. Second year. Kendo Club."

"Ueda Murayama. Second year. Also the Kendo Club."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grunted out shortly.

"Great. Please take a seat. Akeno will make you some tea," Rias declared with a smile.

The three nervously sat together on one of the couches. They then nervously looked between the others there. Akeno quickly served them some tea. While Naruto automatically didn't drink it, both Murayama and Katase were quick to sip at it.

"I once again want to thank you for coming, and I apologize for any inconvenience it might cause," Rias started.

"Can you just get to the point of why you called us here?" Naruto asked somewhat rudely. He wasn't in the mood to hear pleasantries.

Katase quickly elbowed him in the ribs and ordered, "Manners, Naruto-kun."

Rias just watched this in slight amusement, unbothered by Naruto's demand. It was expected. The amusement faded to cold calculation as she focused back on him though.

It was impossible for anyone supernaturally aware to ignore Naruto. His level of raw power was ridiculous. Combined with his lacking control over it, he created a cloud that acted as a beacon for the entire city. Both Rias and Sona had taken note of him as soon as he started school at Kuoh. Sona actually estimated that Naruto had five times more power than either of them did. As high-class devils, both Rias and Sona were naturally blessed with a level of power most humans couldn't hope to match. For him to have five times their power was ridiculous. That was a high-tier power level for an ultimate-class devil. Just under Satan-level power. If Issei had been a diamond in the rough, Naruto was a slap in the face. It was clear to anyone his raw potential.

Neither Rias nor Sona had recruited him for two reasons. The first reason was the lack of information on him. Uzumaki Naruto was a true unknown to both of them. Naruto's level of power was not natural. Even the greatest freak of nature humanity had ever produced wouldn't have such a high power level naturally. He couldn't be unaware of his power. He had to of been trained, experimented on, guided. Something. Which meant he had an important past. Without knowing that past it was impossible to estimate his abilities, allegiance, feeling on devils, etc. Peerages were so important to the power and influence of a devil that the idea of recruiting an unknown like Naruto would be considered foolhardy.

Secondly, he was willful. While not outright rebellious or obstinate, everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto lived life by his own pace. If anything, the people around him tended to be drawn into his rhythm. Now it wasn't a totally bad thing in a peerage member. Even reincarnated devils needed to be able to think for themselves to a certain degree. Mindless drones were very rarely useful, but a servant that was unwilling to bow their head or listen to orders wasn't ideal either. Kings needed to have a certain amount of over their peerages for a number of reasons. In Rating Games sacrifices were necessary. Plans needed to be followed. Kings were also responsible for their servants. The actions of servants reflected on their kings. A servant simply wasn't allowed to do what they wanted. They had to follow rules. Follow social custom. Naruto had all the makings of a powerful servant, but he had all the makings of a hard to control one as well. Sometimes a weaker servant was better than a powerful wildcard.

All together neither Sona nor Rias had been willing to recruit him. Sona had actually expressed that she wasn't interested in him. Sona was a bit more authoritative and meticulous than Rias, so Naruto hadn't been anywhere close to her ideal servant. Honestly, Rias was probably going to recruit him sooner or later. She had simply been focusing on Issei, but with Issei now out of the picture she had no other options.

Getting back into the moment, Rias informed the three, "Akeno told me of what she had seen. Am I correct in assuming you three are in a form of relationship?"

Both Katase and Murayama blushed in embarrassment, but Naruto wasn't going to back down. He just grunted out, "Yeah, we are. So what? Got a problem with it?"

If she was going to try and tease or blackmail them over the issue she was going to find herself in a whole load of shit.

"Not at all," Rias claimed immediately. Smiling kindly at their surprised looks, she continued, "I was simply curious. A person having multiple lovers isn't at all uncommon where I come from."

"And where is that?" Murayama asked curiously. While it was said Rias came from Northern Europe, no one knew precisely where.

"It is actually a place called the Underworld. You see," Rias started. Every member of the Occult Research Club revealed their wings. Rias then finished, "We are devils."

Chaos broke out after that. That was all Naruto needed to hear in order to act. He wasn't totally sure of everything in this world, but even he had heard of devils. They were supposed to be evil, wicked beings. Confined in a room, away from any witnesses, and surrounded by devils. That just screamed danger.

Naruto created three shadow clones immediately. Two of them lifted Katase and Murayama up into princess carries before jumping off the couch. They retreated till their backs were to a wall, allowing them to see all the devils. The third clone went straight at Rias. She was clearly the leader. The surprised Rias wasn't capable of reacting in time to stop the clone as it flipped over her to get behind her. Pulling a kunai from within his sleeve, the clone held it against her throat.

Yuuto was the first one to react. A red magic circle formed above his hands, creating a demonic sword in his hands. The original Naruto reacted to the weapon instantly. Pulling out a kunai, he shot forward to clash weapons with the bishounen. Despite his superior weapon, Yuuto was pushed back by the larger and stronger Naruto until he fell back onto the couch in a seated position.

The other two reacted soon after that. Koneko in particular shot at Naruto. She tried to land a punch, but Naruto pulled his head back to dodge the punch. Landing softly, she immediately tried to nail him with a backhand. Naruto raised his unarmed hand in a black, but quickly regretted it. It felt like a steel bar had been slammed into his arm. The block barely held. It was ridiculous that someone of Koneko's build almost overpowered Naruto, but it had literally just happened. Latching onto her arm, Naruto pulled the surprised Koneko towards him while thrusting his kunai forward.

Yuuto interfered just in time. Naruto was forced to jump back to dodge the slash of his sword. Frowning in annoyance at the interruption, Naruto heard some cackling. He turned his head to see that Akeno seemed to be creating thunder. Naruto immediately crossed his fingers in preparation of using his signature technique.

"Enough!"

Rias' shout caught everyone off guard. The redhead hadn't moved at all from where the clone was holding her at knife point. She didn't look ruffled in the least from the turn of events.

At least outwardly she wasn't perturbed. Inside was a different story. This was the first time she had ever been held at knife point, after all. She was trying not to break out in a cold sweat.

This was what she had meant about Naruto being a complete unknown. It would have been very helpful to know Naruto might react like this. It would have also been helpful to know he was capable of cloning himself. The surprise of that trick had allowed him to gain the advantage over Rias.

"We did not call you here to fight," Rias said while glaring at her peerage members. They reluctantly lowered their stances. She then looked at who she believed to be the real Naruto and continued, "I assure you, I did not call you here with any ill intent."

"I've heard of devils. You are supposed to be evil and wicked," Naruto pointed out suspiciously.

"Devils are a race, just like humans. We cannot be summarized in a few words. We are as capable of goodness and we are wickedness, just like humans," Rias reasoned coolly. "I just called you here to talk."

"Then talk," Naruto barked.

"It isn't exactly a conversation that can be held with your knife at my neck," Rias claimed.

"Well I don't think I care enough about what you want to talk to us about to release you. I think we'll just leave," Naruto declared.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun," Katase said from off on the side. "I think we should at least listen to her."

Grimacing, the clone holding her commented, "You can't be serious."

"I agree with Katase, Naruto-kun," Murayama quickly added before explaining, "It is clear she just wants to talk to us. You are the one that jumped the gun and started a fight."

"While the whole devil thing is shocking, I think we should give them a chance. You are a ninja after all. You can't judge a book by its cover," Katase pitched in. Rias didn't miss her comment about Naruto being a ninja, and filed that away for later.

Naruto growled in annoyance, but couldn't refute their words. Turning to Rias, he questioned bluntly, "Promise you just want to talk to us?"

"I promise on my honor as a high-class devil. I do not mean any ill intent against any of you three," Rias pledged calmly, liking the turn the conversation had taken. Anything to get the knife taken from her neck.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Naruto quickly pointed out.

Oh, yeah. He doesn't know anything about devil ranks. Rias quickly announced, "Then I swear on my honor as a Gremory and student of Kuoh Academy."

Naruto was still unsure. As a ninja, Naruto should flee or keep the kunai to her neck. That was the proper thing to do. Naruto wasn't exactly the typical ninja though. If he wasn't willing to trust a person who promised something then he needed to rethink his life.

Removing the kunai from her neck, the clones throughout the room popped. The original then sat on the couch with Katase and Murayama quickly joining him. He then told them apologetically, "Sorry about that, but…honestly, you all put me on edge."

"It is fine. I could have probably thought up a better way to reveal our nature to you," Rias said as she rubbed her neck. That was one of the most uncomfortable situations of her life, but it seemed to have turned out well enough. She really would have to consider how she recruits new members though. While she could forgive Naruto's actions, she certainly wasn't keen to the idea of being attacked by all her potential peerage members. Sona probably wouldn't have made such a blunder.

She was able to confirm a few things though. One, Naruto is definitely powerful and trained. Her peerage had been surprised, but he still managed very well.

She also confirmed the path to gaining Naruto as a peerage member was through Katase and Murayama. He had clearly been willing to just walk away. They were the ones who were interested in her words, and they were even able to convince Naruto to stay. If she can get them, then Naruto was sure to follow. All the rumors of Naruto portrayed him as loyal and dependable. He was in a relationship with these two, and it was clearly serious for him to be so protective. It wasn't just a fling. He wasn't going to abandon them.

She hated being so manipulative, but as a king she sometimes had to think logically.

It certainly helped that they were good pawn material as well. They had always been on the list of potential peerage members, just very low on the list. Good physical abilities, decent in kendo, reasonably intelligent, and above average magical potential. In recent months their potential had only increased. Definitely due to their relationship with Naruto.

Naruto was a very powerful individual. There was an accepted saying among the supernatural community. 'Power begets power.' Not only had history repeatedly shown that powerful individuals gravitate together, but it was well known that powerful individuals make those around them powerful as well. Naturally there were certain limits to that. Just hanging around a powerful person wasn't enough to make someone powerful. They simply brought forth the potential and talent already present in an individual.

A good metaphor was about growing plants. The powerful individual, in this case Naruto, was like rain. Rain alone wasn't enough to grow plants. You could water the Sahara Desert as much as you wanted. All you would get was a lot of mud. The ground (person) had to be fertile (have potential) and seeds (talent). When a person with inherent potential and innate talent interacted with a person of incredibly power, their potential and talent would naturally blossom. It was practically fact in the supernatural world.

The problem with Katase and Murayama hadn't ever been potential or talent. It had been a lack of proper training and knowledge. So Naruto's inclusion in their life had simply increased the talent and potential that had always been there. Their physical abilities, skill, and magical potential had all improved greatly in recent months. Too much to be natural for humans. It was due to Naruto's power affecting them, almost making them something greater than a normal human. By now they were excellent pawn material. Sona would have likely snatched them up if it wasn't for their close relationship to Naruto. If they were now given the proper training and knowledge they would almost certainly become magnificent devils.

Naruto was the real prize here though. They were simply bonuses.

Coughing to clear her throat, Rias started explaining to the three, "A quick history lesson is needed. Have any of you three ever read the Bible?" When all three shook their heads, she continued, "Well much of what is written in the Bible is true. In it the Three Factions are discussed. The Biblical God created angels as his servants. When angels fall to sin, they turn into fallen angels. The Biblical God cast these fallen angels down to the Underworld, the home of devils. Humans refer to the Underworld as 'Hell.' In turn, the fallen angels started a war with devils over control of the Underworld. All the while the angels worked to eliminate both devils and fallen angels. This created a three way standoff that has since been referred to as 'The Great War.' The Great War eventually ended in a stalemate. There was no peace, but each faction had been bloodied to the point that no one wanted to continue fighting. There are still skirmishes today, but no large scale battles."

"While interesting, what is this leading up to?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I'm getting to that," Rias claimed. "As I said, the Three Factions were greatly weakened by the Great War. Devils especially suffered as a civil war occurred soon after the end of the war. The Old Satan Faction, which wanted to continue the war, were defeated by the Anti-Satan Faction, which wanted peace. The civil war cost the devil race so many lives that the future of the entire race was called into question. Devils reproduce very slowly. With so few numbers, it was uncertain whether we could even produce enough children for the next generation. As an answer to this dilemma Beelzebub-sama, one of the Four Great Satans, created the Evil Piece system."

"If we do not have enough devils, then let's simply create more. That was the idea behind the Evil Piece system. The Evil Pieces allows high-class devils, like myself, to reincarnate a certain number of other beings into devils. Specifically, fifteen. Fifteen reincarnated devils, which would form my 'peerage'," Rias explained to them. Naruto really didn't like where this was going. Leaning forward, Rias confirmed his fear by stating, "I called you here to offer you three a proposition. Become devils in my peerage."

"You wish to turn us into devils?" Naruto demanded stiffly.

"Yes," Rias replied simply. She then calmly elaborated, "I understand the idea might sound unpleasant or even repulsive, but becoming a devil has many benefits."

"What benefits exactly? It seems our idea of devils isn't exactly accurate, so can you give us a clarification on what exactly becoming devils would mean for us?" Murayama asked, carefully choosing every word.

Rias was happy with the question. Both Katase and Murayama looked cautious, but still interested overall. Not a surprise. What high school student didn't wish for an exciting life? Becoming a devil was certainly a change from the norm.

"There would be a number of physical benefits. The reincarnation process physically changes you into devils. The process isn't perfect for a number of species, but it is for humans. While devils look human and are even physically compatible humans, our bodies are generally superior. You would become stronger, faster, and more durable. You could see in the dark, and all your senses would be enhanced. You would also gain access to demonic power, which can be used to perform a form of magic. You would be able to fly through the use of wings. A benefit that many humans care about is an increased lifespan. Devils can easily live for a thousand years, and living two or three millennia isn't impossible for a devil," Rias explained before continuing, "There are a number of other advantages as well. As a member of my peerage, you would technically be a part of the Gremory Clan. As one of the remaining pillar families, the Gremory Clan is one of the most powerful families in the Underworld. You would gain financial support if needed, and we would be able to provide aid in other ways as well. You would also be given ownership of a territory within our land in the Underworld."

Murayama and Katase seemed very interested now. That was a lot of benefits. Naruto…not so much.

"And what about the cons?" Naruto asked suspiciously. That was a little bit too much if there wasn't also some downsides.

Rias frowned, but still answered honestly, "Firstly, as a member of my peerage you would be my servant. Not like a butler or maid, but there would be duties you would be obligated to fulfill. Not to mention you would have to obey our laws. As a devil, you would also gain our enemies and weaknesses as well. Even without war occurring, angels and fallen angels are always a threat to devils. Devils have a weakness to light. Ordinary sunlight will weaken new or less powerful devils. Angels and fallen angels also utilize a powerful form of light magic which both burns and poisons devils. The Biblical God also created the Heaven System, which punishes devils when interacting with objects or places associated with him such as churches, crosses, holy water, and the Bible."

"So you would not only be enslaving us, but dragging us into a war which doesn't concern us?" Naruto questioned critically.

"Firstly, there is no war. We have enemies, but I have no plans to be dragging you off to life and death battles anytime soon," Rias stated quickly. She then continued firmly, "I also wouldn't be enslaving you. You would be my _servant_. Not a slave. There is a difference."

"Can you tell us more about devils as a whole? If we would becoming a devils, what things would we need to know?" Katase questioned.

Nodding, Rias informed them, "Devils are divided into classes based on strength and rank. Low-class, mid-class, high-class, and ultimate-class. I am a high-class devil. Everyone else in my peerage is a low-class devil. All reincarnated devils start out as low-class devils, but you can eventually gain the ability to promote to the next rank. If you ever reached the rank of high-class you would be able to petition for your own set of Evil Pieces. If you ever reached ultimate-class, you would be given your very own territory in the Underworld."

"The complete leaders of the devil race are the Four Great Satans. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. Under them are the 72 pillar families. Currently only 34 pillar families remain. Pure-blood devils, the children of pillar families are automatically classified as high-class devils. I myself am a high-class devil as I am the heiress of the Gremory Clan."

"What about this peerage thing? There has to be more to it," Murayama asked.

Nodding, Rias opened a drawer. She then placed a chess set on the desk. It was unusual in there only being one side, and multiple pieces were missing. There was a rook, a bishop, a knight, and eight pawns.

"The Evil Piece system was created to emulate chess. The high-class devil, myself in this case, is the king. The fifteen members of my peerage consist of the queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns," Rias announced.

"What is the difference?" Katase asked as she leaned forward to look closer.

"Each piece confers different benefits on the person to receive it. The king doesn't receive any benefits, the ownership of a peerage being the benefit. Pawns receive no special benefits beyond the natural devil capabilities. Bishops receive enhanced magical capabilities. They are worth three pawns. Knights receive enhanced speed. They are also worth three pawns. Yuuto is my only knight. Rooks receive enhanced strength and durability. They are worth five pawns. Koneko is my only rook. The queen receives a mic of the three. They are worth nine pawns. Akeno is my queen," Rias explained.

"What piece were you planning to make us?" Murayama asked. The question ended up sounding like she had already decided.

"Pawns," Rias answered simply. Seeing their disappointed faces, Rias asked in amusement, "You think that pawns aren't a good piece?"

"Well, aren't they?" Murayama asked while rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Pawns are usually sacrificed as…well, pawns."

"While that is somewhat true, I actually didn't tell you everything about pawn pieces," Rias claimed in amusement. Holding up a pawn, she clarified, "Pawns are technically the weakest pieces on the board, but they are also the most versatile. When used correctly, they can even decide the game. The special ability of pawns is the ability of 'promotion'. When a pawn enters deep into enemy territory or is given permission by their king, they can promote into any other piece besides the king. So while other pieces are fixed, the pawn has the ability to change depending on the situation. A skilled pawn is just as valuable as any other."

"I see. I think we have enough information for now. We'll think about it," Naruto said.

Rias quickly cut him off by announcing, "Actually, you'll need to make a decision on this before leaving."

"What?!"

"We aren't allowed to tell just anyone all this. It won't matter if you choose to become a devil, but that isn't the case if you decline. We can't simply let you go after learning about the supernatural world," Rias informed them.

"I thought you said you meant us no harm?" Naruto demanded, his body tensing from her words.

"I don't. We won't harm you. We'll simply place a memory modification spell on you. You'll leave under the belief that we had tea," Rias quickly claimed, seeing his body tense as well.

Rias had to hold back her flinch from the anger in Naruto's eyes. Clearly he knew what she was really doing. She was striking while the iron was hot. It was clear that both Murayama and Katase were likely to accept her proposition. By demanding an answer now, she was preventing them from leaving to think about it more. Naruto would surely point out the downsides of becoming a devil. Once the excitement and wonder wore off, the chance of them accepting was lessened. She wasn't going to allow that.

Underhanded, but it was for the best. She could lessen Naruto's anger and earn his trust later. For now she had to ensure there would be a later.

"You don't think it is slightly unfair that we need to make a life altering decision so quickly?" Naruto hissed out in anger.

"I apologize, but that is the situation," Rias said, holding in her guilt.

Naruto grit his teeth, but wasn't sure what he could possibly do. Feeling a pull on his sleeve, Naruto looked down to see Katase looking up at him. He was sure what she was going to say next.

"Let's do it, Naruto-kun."

Yep, called it.

Murayama quickly added, "I think we should too. Think about it, Naruto-kun. Devils, living so long. The thought of becoming a devil is kind of creepy, but it should be alright. Why shouldn't we?"

Naruto's mouth opened, but he only closed it. What could he say to convince them? The excitement of it all was acting like a drug right now? Both Murayama and Katase had told him they wished for a life filled with more…wonder and adventure. Something other than a regular life. This was their chance. Right now they'd probably be willing to pay any price. Maybe if Naruto had the time to calm them down he could convince them, but right now? No way. They were decided.

Naruto wasn't even sure if he could convince them given time. After all, this was 'Rias-oneesama'. They idolized her. Not to mention Akeno was part of this too. Just yesterday they had said the opportunity to get close to and talk to them would be worth anything. This was easily the best chance they'd ever get to interact with those two.

And if Katase and Murayama were going to join, Naruto didn't have a choice. He certainly wasn't going to leave them. Especially with all this devil business. Yeah, Naruto was kind of trapped here.

Damn it!

"Fine," Naruto groaned out, placing his hand over his eyes.

"Yay, Naruto-kun. Thank you," Katase exclaimed as she hugged him.

"This will be great, Naruto-kun. I can feel it," Murayama claimed as she hugged him too.

Really? Funny because Naruto had the feeling his life had just become a whole lot more troublesome…and erotic. Shikamaru was right. Women were troublesome.

"I assume you've all come to a decision," Rias announced with a satisfied smirk. Everything had gone according to plan…besides the knife to her throat part.

"Yes. We'll do it, Rias-oneesama," Murayama declared.

"Great," Rias exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Standing up, she continued, "Let's get started right away on reincarnating you three. How about you go first Murayama-chan?"

"Okay…What exactly am I supposed to do?" Murayama asked, looking around blankly.

"Just lay on your back in the middle of that circle on the floor," Rias said. Murayama did so, and Rias quickly placed a single pawn piece on her stomach. She then told her, "I'll be starting the ceremony now. Just lay there. I'll be doing everything."

"O-Okay…Will it hurt?" Murayama asked nervously.

"Not at all," Rias quickly said before clarifying, "The physiological changes you're about to undergo would be very painful, but the process automatically places a spell on you that should make it entirely painless. Your body should actually feel very light. Almost like you are floating."

Murayama nodded in understanding and waited. Rias quickly started. Holding her arms out to either side, a red magic circle quickly sprang to life around Murayama.

"I command thee, Ueda Murayama, on my name of Rias Gremory, become my servant. Return to this land as a devil. You shall live a new life with great joy as my pawn."

The magical circle spun rapidly around Murayama. The pawn piece on her chest dissolved into red dust, and a red haze formed around her body. Three seconds later it ended. The magic circle disappeared.

"It is complete. You are now my pawn, Murayama," Rias announced.

Naruto quickly moved to help Murayama stand. Her body seemed very weak. A thought Murayama echoes by claiming, "My body feels so weak."

"No need to worry. Your brain just hasn't adapted to your new body. You'll be feeling fine in a few minutes, and better than ever after a night of sleep," Rias informed her. Turning to Katase, she continued, "Your turn, Katase-chan."

The process repeated with Katase and Rias finally turned to Naruto. She had done Murayama and Katase first on purpose. Since he was doing this for those two, it was natural she secure them in her peerage first. There was a slight chance she won't have enough pieces for him. Six pawns was now the greatest value she had among her set of Evil Pieces. If he needed seven or eight she'd be incapable of reincarnating him. That was unlikely though. Seven pawns was a ridiculously high cost. Like Longinus level cost.

Gesturing for him to lay down, Naruto hesitated. Looking at Murayama and Katase, he took a deep breath. He then laid down.

"Particularly powerful individuals require more pieces to reincarnate. While I suspect you will require 4 or 5, we'll start with 2 and work our way up. Just to be sure," Rias explained as she placed two pawns on his chest.

Stepping back, the circle came to life around him. Rias then started the chant, "I command thee, Uzumaki Naruto, on my name of Rias Gremory, become my servant. Return to this land as a devil. You shall live a new life with great joy as my pawn."

To Rias' expectation, the magic circle started dwindling in light. A failed ceremony. Not enough pieces.

Then something unexpected happened. The circle suddenly sprang to life, glowing even brighter. Naruto grunted as he felt the liquid heat of the Kyuubi's chakra appear in his stomach. He quickly fought it down, but a small bit managed to appear on his stomach. The corrosive red chakra appeared on his navel. With clear thought, the chakra moved and surrounded the two pawn pieces. Immediately the pawn pieces started changing as they absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra. Acting quickly, Naruto tried to knock the pieces away. He only succeeded with one. The other piece dissolved, and Naruto saw the red haze form over his body.

And then it was done. Rias announced with wide eyes, "It worked."

"Was that…normal?" Murayama asked. Most of the watchers had only been able to see the bright red light of the magic circle after it went so bright.

Rias had been able to see the red energy, and its interaction with the pawn pieces. Deciding to keep it to herself, she announced, "While that was a bit different, I feel the pawn piece in Naruto. I know you three have been forced to take in a lot. You can go home. We can work on adapting you to your lives as devils tomorrow."

While surprised by the sudden dismissal, both Murayama and Katase were glad for it. Their bodies still felt weak, and a sleep sounded nice. Naruto looked at Rias suspiciously, suspecting she had seen the Kyuubi's chakra. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it though, so he gladly followed the dismissal. The three quickly left the room.

Sitting at her desk, Rias looked at the confused Yuuto and Koneko before saying, "You two can leave as well. Take a break. Tomorrow we'll work on initiating those three."

The two were suspicious, but left willingly. It was clearly a think excuse to talk to Akeno. The queen was considered the right hand of the king, and was the first one to know about sensitive issues. If Rias believed she needed to talk to Akeno alone, they wouldn't question her.

"Ara ara, Buchou. You wouldn't happen to know what just happened, would you? That was not normal," Akeno remarked.

"I saw what happened. I'm not sure if I understand what happened," Rias claimed as she crouched down beside her desk. "This only makes things more suspicious."

Rias straightened, something in her hand. Akeno looked closer to see it was a pawn piece. It was different than just a few minutes ago though. Its white surface was marred by red veins.

"A mutation piece?" Akeno exclaimed in shock.

Nodding, Rias explained with a frown on her face, "The ceremony originally failed. Two pawn pieces wasn't enough. A red energy then came and engulfed the pawn pieces. Naruto knocked this one away. The other obviously turned into a mutation piece as well, which was why the ceremony worked. The red energy…certainly wasn't Naruto. It felt nothing like his power."

"A sacred gear?" Akeno suggested.

"No. With Naruto's power, it would be easy to sense if he had a dormant sacred gear," Rias pointed out, still frowning.

"If it wasn't a sacred gear, what could it be?"

"…I don't know," Rias reluctantly admitted before continuing, "For now I'll send this piece to Onii-sama. Hopefully he can get Beelzebub-sama to examine it. I hadn't known it was possible to mutate a piece. If there is a problem I need to know."

"And what about Naruto-kun? He might have the answer," Akeno questioned.

Rias sighed and sat in her desk before declaring, "He very well might. He at least knows part of it, but I won't bother him with it for now. I did enough to earn his ire today as is. I need to focus on gaining his trust before asking him potentially private questions. For now we'll just wait for any information from Beelzebub-sama, and simply get them used to living as devils."

"Ufufufu. If you say, so, Buchou," Akeno said with a giggle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto let a sigh as Katase and Murayama raved about the day. At least they were pleased. Naruto sure wasn't.

Apparently they sensed it, as Katase asked him in concern, "What is wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't respond right away. He wasn't sure what to say.

After thinking it over, Naruto had to admit becoming a devil was the right decision for Murayama and Katase. There were downsides, but there were even more benefits. Physically they certainly benefitted. The lifespan of a devil alone was enough to make nearly anyone, especially Orochimaru, salivate. They were now embroiled in a lifestyle sure to be more exciting than that of a normal schoolgirl's. They were also well positioned to interact with their idols on a daily basis.

Truthfully, Naruto had probably benefitted as well. Many of those same benefits applied to him as well. Really, the main issue was the matter of his allegiance. By becoming Rias' pawn, he had basically sworn his allegiance to her. It didn't mean he wouldn't speak his mind, but he was obligated to a certain level of deference towards Rias. The thing that really grated on him was how he was clearly manipulated by her into giving her allegiance. She made him choose between his freedom and his girlfriends, an obvious choice to Naruto. Naruto might value his freedom, but he was a guy that lived his life around those precious to him.

So while Naruto was annoyed, he couldn't really argue with their choice. He wasn't able to say that they'd regret their decision or that it was a horrible decision. They had benefited greatly. Naruto just didn't like some of the cons.

"I just hope we don't end regretting what we did today someday in the future," Naruto finally murmured. Murayama and Katase were confused by his words, but didn't question him.

Katase was the first to reach her home, and Murayama afterwards. Naruto then started towards his own home. It was far out. Jiraiya had chosen a home quite a bit out of town. Not only for the privacy it afforded, but Jiraiya claimed the forest around it relaxed him. It also allowed them a place to train.

It took ten minutes for Naruto to reach it. It was a mid-sized house. The type any typical family owned. That was for a reason. Naruto and Jiraiya were supposed to be in hiding, so having an unremarkable home would help in that. It was still nice though. Six rooms, far more than they needs, it also had a wall surrounding it for additional privacy.

Walking to the door, Naruto stepped in silently. He immediately heard someone approaching, and Jiraiya appeared just seconds later. Coming to a stop, the sage stared at Naruto with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

Seems he was able to sense the change in Naruto.

"What did you do to yourself, brat?!"

Sighing, Naruto launched into his story. Explaining about Rias, everything she told him, and finally his reincarnation into a devil. He spared no detail.

After he finished, Jiraiya just stared at him blankly. Then, "You got fucking played, brat."

"I know."

"Seriously, she played you like a fiddle."

"I realize that," Naruto grunted out in irritation. That was what he was mainly pissed about. Waving his hands weakly, he added, "It's just…Katase and Murayama were…I had to do it."

"That just goes to show how badly manipulated you were, where you had no other choice," Jiraiya exclaimed with a sigh. Turning around, he grunted out, "I need a beer."

A few minutes later both of them were sitting in their living room. Jiraiya was in a recliner, his feet raised. In his hand was a beer. Taking a swig of it, Jiraiya started in a calmer voice, "Okay, not much we can do about it now. Now we just need to run damage control. You said your new king's name is Gremory, right?"

"Yeah. Rias Gremory."

"Well that is a fair bit of good news, brat," Jiraiya claimed before elaborating, "I've heard about the Gremory Clan. They are supposed to be the most kind and affectionate devil family. If you end up a servant to a devil, a Gremory is probably the best option."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya weirdly before asking, "How did you know that?"

Jiraiya snorted before answering, "Please, brat. I'm not one of the best information gatherers in the Elemental Nations for nothing. Finding out about the supernatural world was easy. A week in I sensed a relatively powerful energy source, and it was weird too. Similar to chakra, but different. Tracked it down. Turned out to be a youkai. They've got this weird spell that allows them to understand every language. He was the one to give me that language book we learned from. I didn't bother digging deeper into the supernatural world for a few years, but I eventually started learning more a while ago."

"When?"

"About a day after you brought those two girls of yours home. I felt it was necessary that I learn more about this world," Jiraiya claimed, sending a knowing look at Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Truthfully, Naruto had been wondering about staying in this world for a while. Jiraiya had easily been able to predict that train of thought, and even understood it.

Naruto had left Konoha when he was thirteen, and most of those years were far from pleasant. He had been in this world for four years now. That was a lot of time for a kid his age. Not to mention he had a normal life, friends, and two girlfriends here. Naruto was a loyal kid, but all loyalty only extends so far. What was Konoha offering him? In many ways, Naruto's life here was far better than his one back in Konoha.

Jiraiya had seen all this. He was able to read the writing on the wall. He had sent a message to the toads and Tsunade to try searching for a consistent way of traveling between worlds. It was unlikely Naruto would abandon his life here, but it was a different story if he could travel between the two at will. That would have the unintended consequence of bonding their world to this one. It was likely the Elemental Nations would end up interacting with these other ones. It was only natural Jiraiya start investigating this world in preparation for that day.

Jiraiya had actually considered if this was what the prophecy meant. The prophecy that stated a student of Jiraiya would bring a great revolution to the world of ninjas, and Jiraiya's own actions would determine whether that revolution would bring salvation or destruction. It actually fit terrifyingly well.

Naruto's actions during that fight against the masked man had landed them in this world, and it was for Naruto that they were trying to develop a way of traveling between the worlds easily. If the Elemental Nations were linked to this world, a great revolution would surely grip their world. All the hidden villages would be compelled to ally together, because Jiraiya had heard of some beings in this world that easily surpassed even the strongest ninjas in power. An alliance would be their only chance of not being taken over.

Naruto's actions were likely to have a huge impact from now on, and as Naruto mentor, Jiraiya's actions would also have immense repercussions. It was unclear how the powers of this world would react to the Elemental Nations. Would they invade? Would they try to interact peaceably? Or would they ignore them entirely? It was all so unclear. The situation had the potential to be great or terrible.

The more Jiraiya thought about it, the more likely it became that the prophecy was referring to this. It might be years or even decades before they found a way to travel worlds, but it still fit. Which meant Naruto and Jiraiya's actions till that time would determine whether salvation or destruction would engulf the Elemental Nations. Would they be crushed under the gods and titans of this world, or would the Elemental Nations peacefully interact with this world and become a major power?

Taking another sip of his beer, Jiraiya continued, "I eventually managed to contact this guy names Azazel. We managed to work out a deal. He was willing to provide me all sorts of information in return for my expertise in certain areas. He actually offered me a leadership position in his organization, but I declined. Anyways, he has this obsession with these sacred gear things. The system that governs them is run with a form of sealing. Different from fuinjutsu, but pretty darn close. Using my knowledge in fuinjutsu, I was able to provide him all sorts of information. How sacred gears are created, the reincarnation process, and how to properly remove them. Seriously. They were previously just ripping them out when all they needed to do was properly unseal them. A simple counter seal and they just pop out. Azazel went crazy. He wasn't so fond of the removal thing, but he practically cried from all the information I gave him on creating them. Hard to believe he was the leader of the fallen angels."

"Ack…Did you just say leader of the fallen angels?" Naruto asked after a brief fit of choking.

Chuckling sheepishly, Jiraiya answered, "Ye~ah. Turns out is the leader of this group, Grigori, that governs all fallen angels."

"So let me get this straight," Naruto said as he held his hand out before saying slowly, "I am now a devil…and you are allied with the fallen angels."

"I'm not allied with them. I've just kind of got a deal with their boss," Jiraiya claimed weakly.

"Crap!"

"Oh, it isn't that bad. Azazel is a pretty cool guy. Kind of like me actually."

"Double Crap!"

"Oh stuff it, brat."

Naruto just sighed. Finally he asked, "So what should I do now?"

"Not much you can do, brat," Jiraiya claimed with a shrug before explaining, "You are a devil. I don't think I can reverse that. Plus, you made a conscious decision to serve this Rias girl. You can't just go back on your word like that. At least no student of mine can. So all you can do is try and be the best devil you can."

"And that means?" Naruto asked, not sure what Jiraiya was implying.

"We're getting you back to training," Jiraiya exclaimed with a wide grin. "There are some beasts here, brat. People that could take on the Shodaime Hokage with one arm tied behind their backs. And you are a trouble magnet. How you went four years without pissing off a god is beyond me, but I have a feeling our peaceful days are over. So I need to get you ready. We need to get your ninja skills up to snuff and keep going. You should also ask for training from this Rias girl. You need to branch out. Become more than just a ninja. Become a badass devil ninja god or something."

"Devil ninja god," Naruto repeated incredulously before grinning widely. "I like the sound of that, but how do I become a god?"

"Hell if I know, brat," Jiraiya snapped. "Figure it out yourself. I'm your ninja trainer. Find someone else to make you a god."

"Fine. So what am I going to be working on as a ninja?" Naruto asked after a short grumble.

Jiraiya straightened before announcing seriously, "You are rusty, Naruto. Your chakra control is even worse than when I first met you. You're leaking chakra like a fountain does water. We need to fix that. So chakra control exercises first. Your taijutsu is okay. You've been working on those katas I gave you, and you haven't been neglecting your physical training. So you are satisfactory on that front, for now. I'll probably focus on your ninjutsu, once your chakra control is up to snuff."

"Got it," Naruto declared with an eager grin.

"There is one other ability I think it is about time you learned," Jiraiya claimed. Leaning forward, he asked, "What do you think of chains, Naruto?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Well, there it was. This might end up either a story or a challenge depending on the response, and my own mood. If any authors are interested in possibly in taking over this story, PM me. Everyone else, tell me what you think of it.**

**_Issei: _**_Yeah, I just discarded Issei in this story. It is just easier for me to not have to worry about Issei. I'm sorry for any of you Issei lovers, but there just wasn't much of a place for him in this story._

_**Akatsuki: **The plan is to have Akatsuki eventually show up in this story, but that would be a good fair bit away. So don't expect Itachi or Kisame to appear before the group even fights Riser. When/If they show up, they would have a reasonable power level. They certainly wouldn't be knocking off gods or satans like it was nothing. Some of the people in DxD are monsters. Probably stronger than the bosses of the Narutoverse. _

**Murayama and Katase: **_Totally random idea. I said at the beginning that this story came from a lemon idea. Guess who were the stars of the lemon...Seriously though, the basic premise of this story is taking two completely unimportant side characters and actually make them important. Hence, the two kendo girls who get peeped on by Issei. They won't get pushed to the background either. Especially the first arc, the two play a big role as they are the people Naruto will interact with the most. The problem is trying to make them interesting characters, not just wooden OC's. I'm trying to make Murayama a bit more of a blunt, forward character. Katase would be the quiet, polite girl with a hidden strong side. I would welcome any personality traits or hobbies for them from you readers. Things to make them actual individuals. Repeat, individuals. My main pet peeve with this chapter was that the two were always together. It was always Murayama **and** Katase or Katase **and **Murayama. If I decide to continue this story, they'll be receiving scenes separate from each other. Make them individuals, not just one of a duo. I welcome any advice regarding these two._


End file.
